Talk:Parthevia Empire/@comment-27324112-20161117214118
Heavy spoilers about Sinbad no Bouken following: After reading SnB 126, I'm starting to believe Parthevia was somehow involved in that mysterious event in Sindria (the one which sparkled the problems between Judar and Sinbad, and during which Mystras and possibly Serendine died, if I remeber well). Well, maybe I read it the wrong way, but I believe that, when he said he could give Sinbad a land for his country after elected, Barbarossa suggested future Leaf King to create something in the line of Mariadel Company island, a self-governing land, but also said that Parthevia should have the right retake it in times of crisis. I don't know, but I don't trust this guy. As I see it, Barbarossa will have (in SnB time) a huge influence in shaping Sinbad into becoming the person we know from LoM. He's cunning, he's smart, he's good at sweet-talking, he's not aboving using people if he thinks it will help his country somehow (well, from the little we have seem from his personality, he seems to truly care por Parthevia. Don't forget that the one incidente with Seren and Drakon was only shown in '''their '''perspective. I'm not defending him, but I'm saying that we only know his motivations as far as he bothered to show us, which is a nice way to say we are Jon Snows in this aspect). And he's clearly using Sinbad. I believe they will be allies for the time being, but that, in the future, things will go rough between Parthevia and Sindria. Don't forget, after all, that Falan is in Parthevia, helping him - which means Al-Thamen is helping him. Thinking about that, it may be very possible that Sinbad's desire to take down Al-Thamen started this way: he became allies with Barbarossa and was given a island in exchange for helping him to win the elections. After that, something happened between the two countries and Parthevia invaded Sindria, trying to retake the island that was once parthevian. Al-Thamen possibly helped - or instigated, or both - Barbarossa, what would explain Judar's envolvement in all this even though he was willing to help Serendine. Sindria's was attacked, Mystras (and possibly Serendine) died, Sinbad realized the hidden threat in the world and that he had to take down the Organization no matter what. That would be an incident to explain a lot of things. Who knows, maybe Parthevia's defeat in Djinn Equiped Sinbad's hands showed the world what Djinn is really about, and the race for Dungeons started. Maybe that helped to put the king of a minor country in the spotlight - maybe Seven Seas Alliance helped repel the invasors and became a real player in geopolitics (after all, their belief is "Don't invade and don't be invaded"). Maybe the deaths enraged Sinbad and he decided to ask Yunan for help in order to get his revenge - maybe Yunan denied him his requests and Sinbad started to hate the Magi. Maybe Sinbad decided to get his revenge on Barbarossa anyway, and took him out of power - giving the throne the autority over the country again, what would explain Ceylan gratitude towards him. I don't know. I'm just making supositions based in little to no evidence. Aaaand this turned out to be longer than I expected. I'm too sleepy right now to reread and correct my English mystakes (it must have been many. Oh well). Sorry for all of them. :)